Una de cal y otra de arena
by tulique
Summary: ¡Por fin a solas en la playa con Kurokocchi! Más o menos. Kikuro.


_¡Feliz día del Kikuro! Quise subirlo a tiempo, pero unos problemillas con Internet me lo pusieron difícil._

* * *

Kise se había resignado en algún punto de su vida a aceptar que si invitaba a Kurokocchi a _cualquier cosa_, fuese lo que fuese, Kagamicchi también se uniría. Era como un complemento del que no podía deshacerse.

Estaba temiendo el día en que le pidiese ir a un Love Hotel. No le haría gracia intimar con Kurokocchi con Kagamicchi observándoles desde una esquina.

Eso no era lo peor, ni mucho menos. Aquel día Kise había invitado a Kurokocchi —y, por consiguiente, a Kagamicchi— a la playa. Hasta ahí todo bien. El problema fue que donde estaban Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi, también estaría Aominecchi.

Y donde estaba Aominecchi, asomaba su cabecita Momocchi.

Al final Kagamicchi fue el menor grano en el culo de todos. Se fue a surfear y apenas se le vio el pelo en toda la tarde. Además era un espectáculo digno de ver, sí. Quizás algún día Kise le pediría que le enseñase a surfear, así también podría lucirse ante Kurokocchi.

Eso sería en otra ocasión. Ahora su única misión era echarle cremita en la espalda a Kurokocchi. Sí, ya se lo imaginaba. Acariciar su piel pálida, darle un mensaje que le sacase un gemido de placer, ir besándole poco a poco el cuello y dejarle con ganas de más.

—Kise, deja de poner cara de depravado y ven a jugar conmigo a las palas —le dijo Aominecchi con una sonrisilla que inspiraba de todo salvo confianza.

Sonaba divertido. Sería una batalla de proporciones titánicas y, si ganaba, podría fundirse con los aplausos de Kurokocchi _y_ el respeto de Aominecchi.

_Pero lo que Kise quería era echarle cremita a Kurokocchi_.

—¡Tetsu-kun, aún no te has echado la crema! No te vayas a quemar —Momocchi, con un bikini que casi revelaba por completo sus momocchis, se pegó a Kurokocchi con el tubo de crema en la mano.

_No_. Momocchi era una rival peligrosa en baloncesto y más aún en el amor. Kise entrecerró los ojos, tanto por los rayos del sol intentando cegarlo como por la amenaza inminente de _no_ echarle crema a Kurokocchi. Su momento de intensidad se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Aominecchi.

Ya que Momocchi había ganado esta batalla, no permitiría que Aominecchi le venciese en la guerra del tenis playa.

—¡Ánimo, Ki-chan! ¡Tú puedes! —le exclamó Momocchi, tan encantadora como siempre.

Kise habría sonreído de oreja a oreja con aquellas palabras de ánimo si no fuera porque Momocchi le estaba echando la crema, justo en aquel momento, a Kurokocchi.

Kurokocchi no parecía estar disfrutando del todo, _pero aun así…_

—¿Pero qué haces animando a Kise, tú? —Aominecchi protestó— ¡Oye, Tetsu, dime que tú sí me apoyas!

—Que gane el mejor —afirmó Kurokocchi con una aureola sobre la cabeza y dos momocchis pegadas a la espalda.

Miró a Kise cuando dijo "mejor", aunque fuese por una milésima de segundo.

De veras. Kise no estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Aominecchi, al igual que en el baloncesto, era una mala bestia con las palas. La pelota se desintegraba en el aire, como un meteorito al entrar en contacto con la atmósfera, y a Kise —o a cualquier otro ser humano— le resultaba imposible _verla_.

En algún momento, ya más por instinto de supervivencia que por sed de victoria, Kise aguzó la vista hasta tal punto que _fue capaz_ de detener semejante proyectil con las palas. No quería morir acribillado por otro ataque de Aominecchi, a ser posible.

—¡Eres un bruto! —le gritó Kise cuando la pelota le desgració la pierna.

—Ki-chan, ¿estás bien?

Ay, no podía enfadarse por mucho tiempo con una chica tan maja como Momocchi. ¡Si era una santa!

—Kise-kun es un quejica.

—¡Pero no seas malo! Mira qué marca me ha dejado, el muy animal —Kise se levantó un poco el bañador para mostrar la evidencia.

Unas cuantas chicas que estaban por ahí se deshicieron en suspiros al ver un trozo del muslo de Kise. ¿Por qué Kurokocchi ni se inmutaba?

Aunque, bien pensado, ahí estaba parte de la gracia de Kurokocchi. Era un hueso duro de roer.

—Qué raro, Kise lloriqueando por haber perdido —Aominecchi metió más leña a un fuego que iba a consumirle por completo.

Kise activó todos sus mecanismos para convertirse en un as del tenis playa. Las habilidades las tenía, eso estaba claro, y más observador que él había pocos. Tras unos minutos de un frenesí enfermizo, en los que los jugadores lo dieron _todo_ y un corro de caras anónimas les rodeó entre cuchicheos, decidieron terminar en empate.

—Kise-kun está hecho un queso —dijo Kurokocchi cuando Kise se echó a su lado en la toalla.

El corazón de Kise botó en su pecho con la misma, o incluso más, intensidad que los balones de Hayama, el del equipo de Akashicchi. ¡Kurokocchi acababa de lanzarle un piropo! Y no uno cualquiera, qué va, le había llamado _queso_.

La batalla había sido un empate, pero la guerra final la había ganado Kise.

—¡Kurokocchi, eres un descocado! —Kise fingió vergüenza.

—Creo que se refería a que estás lleno de agujeros… —comentó Momocchi porque ella no se había ganado ningún halago de Kurokocchi.

—¡Otra ronda! Vamos, no seas nenaza —Aominecchi se plantó frente a ellos, apuntando a Kise con una pala.

Kise se habría tomado aquello muy en serio si no fuera porque Aominecchi parecía que caería desfallecido de un momento a otro.

—¡Tetsu, lucha conmigo!

—No.

—Venga.

—No.

—Satsuki.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

—¡Pues Kagami!

—Kagami-kun está surfeando. No te oye.

—¡KAGAMI!

Aominecchi se fue a la orilla, agitando ambas palas, para llamar la atención de Kagamicchi. Aún perdura la duda de si Kagamicchi de verdad no lo escuchó o si fue listo y lo ignoró por completo.

Lo que sí fue cierto fue que Aominecchi se aguantó y se puso a construir un castillo de arena. Kurokocchi lo miraba con pena.

Sí, qué lamentable. Un yogurín fornido y gigantesco como Aominecchi divirtiéndose con juegos de niños pequeños. Patético.

¿Que a Kise le estaban entrando ganas de hacer su propio castillo de arena? _Sand_eces.

—Kurokocchi, ¡hagamos juntos un castillo mejor que el de Aominecchi!

Kurokocchi le miró con un lamento sincero a él también.

—Sois como niños… —Momocchi se rió. Era preciosa, como una muñeca… _por eso Kise tenía que esforzarse más que nunca_— ¿Y si nos damos un baño?

—Yo no sé nadar —confesó Kurokocchi con un poco de vergüenza.

Tanto Kise como Momocchi se derritieron ahí mismo, y no fue por el sol.

—Kurokocchi, me ofrezco a enseñarte a nadar. ¡Es fácil!

—Lo agradezco, pero no me apetece.

—¡No seas así, Tetsu-kun! ¿Cómo vas a venir a la playa y no darte un chapuzón?

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —Kurokocchi palpó el libro que se trajo consigo.

Era evidente que Momocchi se moría de ganas por ir a darse un baño, pero no iba a abandonar la compañía de Kurokocchi tan fácilmente. Insistió un par de veces más en las que él se mostró firme en su propósito de no mojarse. Una lástima, porque Kise lo habría dado todo por ver a Kurokocchi mojado. Por muy enfermizo que eso sonase.

Antes de que Momocchi lograse arrastrar a Aominecchi al agua, el rival del que Kise se había olvidado salió de la nada. O del mar. Ahí estaba Kagamicchi, haciéndose paso entre las aguas, con sus músculos tonificados empapados por completo. Hubo varias chicas que se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada y hasta Momocchi, que era una hermana de la kurokocchisexualidad (de la rama tetsukuniana, eso sí), luchaba por no golpearse la mandíbula con la arena.

Por un momento, a Kise no le importó que algún día Kagamicchi se uniese a Kurokocchi y a él en un Love Hotel. En absoluto. Se le pasó pronto, claro, porque compartir a Kurokocchi no era algo que le hiciese gracia.

El _sex appeal_ hasta entonces escondido de Kagamicchi le hizo abrir los ojos. El encanto de cualquier ser humano se incrementaba al menos en un 30% cuando salía del mar. Con esa idea en mente, Kise se fue con Momocchi y Aominecchi a darse un baño.

Siempre ante la mirada atenta de Kurokocchi. A veces levantaba la vista del libro y los miraba un ratito. Ahí Kise aprovechaba para saludarlo con la mano, posar un poco, y gritarle lo fresca que estaba el agua. Lo que fuese. El caso era que lo mirase _a él_.

En lo que Kise no pensó, por muy evidente que fuese, era que al igual que él era más atractivo empapado, sus competidores también lo serían. La forma en la que el bikini se ceñía a los pechos generosos de Momocchi no era normal, no. Hasta Aominecchi, que no era ningún adonis, parecía guapo y todo.

Lo que ellos no tenían era el don de ser modelo. Mientras esos dos y Kagamicchi seguían haciendo el ganso en el agua, Kise salió a cámara lenta, dejando que las gotas recorriesen su cara. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para dejar al descubierto su frente. Volvió homosexuales a todos los hombres, heteros a las lesbianas, se ganó silbidos lujuriosos de todo el arenal… ¡y Kurokocchi ni le estaba prestando atención!

(Tal vez estuviese exagerando_ un pelín_)

La parte positiva era que Kurokocchi estaba solo en la toalla. Sin nadie que impidiese que entre él y Kise floreciese un romance de película.

Muy a su pesar, surgió otro imprevisto. O no tanto, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Kurokocchi: por más que Kise buscase y buscase, no lo veía por ningún lado. ¿Había desaparecido o qué?

—¿Kurokocchi? —miró a los lados con desesperación— ¡Kurokocchi!

—Estoy aquí —Kurokocchi lo saludó a escasos metros. Hizo una mueca cuando Kise suspiró, quizás un poco histriónico de más, del alivio.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿eh? —Kise le sonrió, sentándose a su lado. Kurokocchi ni se inmutó y siguió leyendo.

Pues qué cruel.

—Eso parece.

Esa escena, que ni siquiera era entrañable, se vio interrumpida una vez más por Aominecchi. Se echó en la toalla de mala gana y refunfuñó sobre a saber qué cosa.

—¿Sucede algo, Aomine-kun?

—La tonta de Satsuki se ha enfadado conmigo porque le salpiqué la cara.

—Es comprensible que se haya enfadado contigo.

—La verdad es que sí —secundó Kise.

—Tú a callar —Aominecchi, malo como un dolor, le echó arena al pobre Kise a la cara.

Kise le respondió con más y más arena, siempre con cuidado de no atacar a Kurokocchi por equivocación. Aominecchi acabó tragándose arena, tosió hasta echarlo _todo_, y se tumbó irritado en la toalla.

Fue entonces cuando Aominecchi metió la pata hasta el fondo.

—Voy a tomar el sol.

A Kise le empezaron a temblar los labios, y algo le dijo que a Kurokocchi también le estaba fallando la compostura.

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó Kise quitándose arena del pelo.

—Pues para secarme y broncearme. ¿Para qué si no?

Los de las toallas cercanas se asustaron con las carcajadas escandalosas de Kise. Kurokocchi se moderó bastante más, pero aun así se reía a su forma. Aominecchi estaba confundido, que era lo más patético de todo, y no _sabía_ de qué se estaban riendo sus amigos.

Se volvió a enfadar y regresó de forma no tan triunfal al sitio del que nunca debió salir: el agua. De fondo vieron cómo Momocchi protestaba y Kagamicchi se alejaba prudencialmente para no ser el siguiente foco de atención de semejante pesado. Fuese como fuese, lo importante era que por fin, ¡por fin!, Kurokocchi y Kise estaban a solas.

—Sigues cubierto de arena —Kurokocchi cogió de la bolsa la _camiseta_ de Kise y con ella lo molió a golpes hasta que la arena huyó por patas para no ser víctima de aquel festín de violencia.

—Gracias, Kurokocchi… ¿Pero no podías haber sido más cuidadoso? Que casi me matas.

Kurokocchi le miró como si acabase de escuchar una estupidez.

Kise siguió protestando en vano, y ya dando la guerra por perdida, se echó en la toalla a la espera de que al menos el sol se portase bien con él.

—Kise-kun, no deberías hacer eso. Es peligroso.

—¿El qué?

—Exponerte al sol sin protección.

Kise se incorporó al instante, colocándose en un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados, emocionado ante lo que se olía que estaba a punto de suceder. Kurokocchi cogió el bote de crema.

Sí. ¡Sí! Apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos, celebrando consigo mismo aquel triunfo tan inesperado. Sintió la crema _fría_ como un témpano sobre su espalda, pero ni gimoteó. ¡Era la mano de Kurokocchi, al fin y al cabo!

No era un sueño, aunque lo pareciese. Ni en sus visiones más atrevidas se imaginaba a Kurokocchi masajeándole la espalda de esa manera o su respiración cosquilleándole la nuca.

—Tienes la espalda tensa —le dijo Kurokocchi haciendo hincapié en esa zona.

Kise se mordió los labios. Le faltaba poco para llorar de la felicidad. Lo único mejor que echarle cremita a Kurokocchi era que él, el propio Kurokocchi en carne y hueso, fuese el que se la echase a _él_.

Terminó la faena tocándole con el índice en la nariz, también aplicando unas gotitas de crema. Kurokocchi sonrió con dulzura, o al menos no de forma burlona, y Kise murió ahí mismo. Al menos así se sintió, escuchando la voz de un ángel y cánticos a la gloria y el amor.

—Aomine, ¿soy yo o Kise ha entrado en La Zona?

Menos mal que Aominecchi no se dignó a explicarle a Kagamicchi el significado tras el bulto del bañador de Kise.


End file.
